Abusive Love
by Enjeru
Summary: Song fic, one shot, Ryou is hurt. He thinks over his feelings for Bakura! Added in is my very own song called 'Abusive Love'. Summary sucks! R&R please


Enjeru: Hello, loving reviewers! I wrote another song! Thanks to Ryou and Bakura for inspiring me, they are my muses.  
  
Marik: What about me and my yami? You always write stories about Yugi and Yami, and you write one-shots and write songs for Ryou and Bakura, but we're left out! (glares angrily) I'm your muse too!  
  
Enjeru: Well...ummm...(gulp)  
  
Yami Enjeru: (blocks Marik's way to getting his hand on Enjeru) BACK OFF! (growl)  
  
Enjeru: It's okay Yami Enjeru! Marik has a point! Anyway, Marik, I promise you and your yami something next! You're the first thing on my mind right now so I'll work extra hard to get a story, song-fic, or one shot as soon as possible! (pats Marik's back)  
  
Marik: Okay! (skips away happily)  
  
Yami Enjeru: Now that that's settled...Tomb Raider and Ryou, please come here!  
  
Both silver hair teens: (appear) Another song-fic?!?!?! (Bakura automatically heads for Enjeru's kitchen while Ryou sits down to read)  
  
Both Enjerus: Let's Begin!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't...own...Ryou or Bakura! (breathes heavily, Bakura: I don't wanna be owned by you either!)  
  
"blah" = speech  
  
'blah' = thinking  
  
[blah] = lyrics  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Ryou limped up to his room and painfully tried to sit down. Once again he had made a wrong move and his yami beat him up for it. He was too tired to clean up the blood that was running down his shoulder.  
  
[All you do  
  
Is hit and fight  
  
Scratch and bite  
  
And I'm sick of it]  
  
Ryou tried desperately to fall asleep but he had too much on his mind. His body practically screamed at him for trying to move his aching muscles but he had to go somewhere he could sit down and think.  
  
[But no matter what I do  
  
My mind is always stuck on you.  
  
And nothing's the same when you're gone]  
  
Ryou entered the garden and sat at the small bench his dad had once made for his mother. He touched his shoulder and winced. He felt blood still oozing for the gash there. Ryou sighed. How was it that his yami could hurt him and he'd never stay mad at him for long? It didn't make sense...shouldn't he hate Bakura for what he does to him?  
  
[It's amazing how you can hurt me  
  
And I always find a way to forgive you  
  
...it's the same old pattern every time...]  
  
Ryou's vision started to blur, but he dismissed it easily. He stared out into the night, watching as the stars winked at him. Nature was at peace and here in mist of the most mysterious house was a bleeding angel that just seemed to smile at his troubles.  
  
[You abuse  
  
And I can't refuse  
  
When you ask me to forgive  
  
You're about to leave  
  
But I scream  
  
Please stay  
  
You're the worst thing that ever happened to me  
  
But I love you anyway]  
  
Ryou's head drooped a bit and he coughed. Ryou quickly regained his composure and lifted himself off the bench. He started to shake as he started heading for the door...'lost too much blood' Ryou thought and limped back inside.  
  
[Collection of cuts  
  
That are displayed on my body  
  
Bruises that remind me of you  
  
Yet me love...  
  
It still shines true]  
  
The teen tripped around in the dark until he found the stairs. He climbed them clumsily and eventually ended up on his hands and feet crawling towards the door. Once inside he turned on the light and shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light.  
  
[Physical and emotional pain  
  
You cause it all  
  
And I...  
  
I continue to fall  
  
In love...]  
  
I bend over the sink and remove my shirt (fangirls drool) so I can clean the wound properly. 'Why?' Ryou thought. 'Why forgive him? Bakura just thinks of me as a punching bag...I'm nothing more to him!' Ryou carefully bandaged the wound and sank to the floor and sighed.  
  
[It's amazing how you can hurt me  
  
And I always find a way to forgive you  
  
...it's the same old pattern every time...]  
  
Ryou fell asleep for three minutes before he abruptly woke up in confusion. Ryou quickly remembered what just happened and got up. He unlocked the bathroom door and crossed the hallway into his room. He collapsed into his bed as soon as he touched it. It felt so gentle...'Why can't Bakura feel like this? Why can't he be gentle?'  
  
[You abuse  
  
And I can't refuse  
  
When you ask me to forgive  
  
You're about to leave  
  
But I scream  
  
Please stay  
  
You're the worst thing that ever happened to me  
  
But I love you anyway]  
  
Ryou sighed and rolled over again. The boy stared at the ceiling and tears formed in his eyes. Bakura could never love Ryou like Ryou loved him. Bakura didn't now that every beating was killing Ryou inside and out...yet Ryou still forgave him and always wanted to start over...talk about abusive relationship!  
  
[I'm crying  
  
Tired of you're lying  
  
Playing with my emotions  
  
I have no more notions  
  
Stop the rush  
  
Don't want this crush  
  
I'm so addicted...  
  
Can't have it any other way...]  
  
'Can I even think of it as a relationship?' Ryou thought and practically smacked himself. 'Ryou, you idiot! Bakura could never love you, so wake up and face the real world!' Then Ryou realized something. Bakura had always said that Ryou had to stop being childish and he always stated that the beatings were lessons for when he had to face the reality of life. So, if Bakura was saying what Ryou was thinking, the beating were just to show Bakura that the spirit couldn't love anyone and he certainly would never love someone as weak as him. Ryou cried out and berried his face into his pillow crying.  
  
[It's amazing how you can hurt me  
  
And I always find a way to forgive you  
  
...it's the same old...same old pattern  
  
Every time!]  
  
Ryou sobbed softly. The beatings were Bakura's way of saying, "I HATE you! Don't get in my way. You're just a worthless piece of crap!" Ryou always knew that Bakura didn't love him, but...Ryou constantly thought that...maybe there was some hope...that the silver haired boy would love him back. But realization hurts! It hurt more than any punch Bakura gave him could!  
  
[You abuse  
  
And I can't refuse  
  
When you ask me to forgive  
  
You're about to leave  
  
But I scream  
  
Please stay  
  
You're the worst thing that ever happened to me  
  
And I love you anyway]  
  
Ryou froze when he heard a pounding at his door!  
  
"Let me in, you weak brat!"  
  
Ryou smiled, even when Bakura was threatening him, he still loved the sound of his voice. Ryou quickly tried to shake these thoughts out of his head. He got up and went over to unlock the door.  
  
[You abuse  
  
And I can't refuse  
  
Anything you say  
  
You're about to leave  
  
Butt I just had to scream  
  
PLEASE STAY!]  
  
As soon as the door was unlocked, it was flung open and Bakura ranged in and slapped his hikari clear across the room.  
  
"Your stupid crying is keeping me up! Shut up already before I get really angry!" Bakura said and started for the door again. Ryou sighed and looked to the floor sadly. Bakura stopped at the door and listened as Ryou sung the final verses to an unknown song...  
  
"You're the worst thing that ever happen to me, but I love you anyway...I love you anyway."  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Enjeru: Ta-Daa! Oh, if anyone's confused...the last verse was actually sung by Ryou himself!   
  
Ryou: (smiles)  
  
Yami Enjeru: Please review and comment on our wonderful song! -  
  
Bakura: (rolls his eyes) 


End file.
